


Rue Bennett Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Rue Bennett imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Rue Bennett Imagines

"Fuck." Rue exclaimed, pacing the bathroom. She was working herself up to ask you to the dance. She's been wanting to for about a week and each time she backed out. Rue didn't exactly know why. It wasn't like you were scary, quite the opposite actually. She was infatuated with you. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach whenever she saw you, heard your laugh.

"Hey, Rue. Is everything okay?" Shit, Rue thought. She wasn’t ready to see you yet and she was certainly not going to ask you to the dance in the bathroom.

"Hey, Y/N. Yeah, everything’s fine." She told you. "Just contemplating life and shit."

"Well don’t think too hard." You said placing a hand on her arm, smiling at her making Rue's stomach do flips. "I’ll see you around."

Rue left the bathroom and kept walking, making it to her locker, your smile and the way your hand felt on her arm playing on repeat. She shut her eyes, leaning against her locker groaning. "You should just ask them." She mumbled to herself.

"Ask who what?" You asked making Rue jump. "Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just remembered we’ve got next class together and thought we could walk together."

"Sure." Rue stuttered out, cursing to herself at how nervous she sounds not that you seemed to have noticed.

"Are you thinking of asking someone to the dance?" You asked as you both started slowly walking.

"I am. I just don’t know how." She admitted. "Are you going? I mean, did you ask someone to go? Have any advice for me?"

"No I’m not going with anyone so I’m probably the worst person to ask but I would say just ask them. While it is a big deal make it seem like it’s not." You told her. "Whoever you ask will be lucky to go with you." Rue grabbed your arm gently, stopping you from you walking further. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I- I was just wondering," Rue started and you looked on expectantly with a smile. "Y/N do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to." You grinned.


End file.
